


we're moving fast (we've lost control)

by ryneisaterriblefan



Series: yellow lights [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, Light Angst, POV Sugawara Koushi, Pre-Relationship, i think, i think??, idk like, its just tsukki being confusing lol, tsukishima being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/pseuds/ryneisaterriblefan
Summary: 'Why doesheget to call him king?'Tsukishima turns and smirks, slinging his arm over Kageyama's shoulders, 'Cause he's the king of my heart.'





	we're moving fast (we've lost control)

**Author's Note:**

> lol someone stop me

 

 Something’s happened, but Koushi isn’t sure what. He can’t really identify if it’s good or bad, and it’s really confusing that the others don’t think anything’s wrong.

 ‘Something’s wrong, Daichi,’ Koushi whines during a break, ‘There’s _something_ between Kageyama and Tsukishima, but I can’t tell what it is—‘

 ‘They’re friends now,’ Hinata’s voice pops up as he sits beside them. ‘Look behind.’

 Both Koushi and Daichi look behind them to see the pair talking about volleyball, but Kageyama doesn’t have his usual frown and Tsukishim actually looks interested in the conversation.

 ‘When the fuck did that happen?’ Koushi wonders aloud.

 ‘The rainy night,’ Hinata says, frowning, ‘and now Tsukishima and Yamaguchi eat with me and Kageyama. He still keeps saying I’m short.’

 Koushi laughs, ruffling Hinata’s hair.

 

 ‘We have a practice match with a nearby school,’ Ukai says, gesturing for them to gather around him, ‘They’re not very well known ‘cause they don’t take part in tournaments, but they’re good players. We’ll meet here and go to them at ten sharp tomorrow, got it?’

 ‘Hai!’

 

 As Tobio walks home, he starts to feel the tiniest bit daunted by their opponents—they aren’t famous, so he can’t watch videos of them to figure out their game plan.

 But—there’s someone who could help.

 And he doesn’t know if that someone will help or not.

  _It’s worth a try,_ he thinks, and pulls out his phone.

 One ring, and the person picks up immediately. ‘Tobio-chan! What do you want.’

 ‘Can I come over, Oikawa-san?’

 

 After Oikawa lets him come into his house (tsunderely), Tobio gingerly sits on his senpai’s bed and plays with his fingers.

 ‘Well, Tobio-chan?’ Oikawa asks, sitting in his own office chair and spinning around. ‘I’m sure you didn’t come for fun, since we both hate each other and all that.’

 ‘I don’t hate you?’ Tobio says, confusion swirling in his head, ‘I know you do but I’ve always looked up to you..?’ He trails off, looking away from Oikawa.

 There’s silence for a few seconds, and then Oikawa chirps, ‘So anything the matter?’

 ‘Uh, there’s this school,’ Tobio starts, ‘that we’re going to have a practice match against, but they’re not very well known. I was wondering if you could find some videos for them. Since you’re good at that stuff,’ he adds, because it’s always easier to persuade Oikawa with some flattery.

 Oikawa raises an eyebrow, then, ‘Anything for my darling kouhai.’

 

(‘They make use of their opponents’ weakness mentally. Don’t let them bring you down.’)

 

 Tobio shows up to their meeting just on time, bowing to his senpai as he hastily climbs onto the bus. He takes his usual seat next to Hinata.

 For the rest of the ride, he tells Hinata what their opponent’s game plan usually is, how they strike, and how they defend—everything that Oikawa told him.

 ‘Couldn’t that mean he’s lying to you and being petty?’ Hinata asks, looking genuinely curious.

 ‘I don’t think so,’ Tobio says, leaning back on his chair. ‘Oikawa-san would never lie about volleyball.’

 Hinata makes a noise, whether it’s an agreement or a disapproval Tobio can’t tell, but then they arrive and he can’t say much more anyways.

 

 Koushi steps out last before Ukai, and marvels at the fancy school laid out in front of him. Though this school isn’t well-known it has a lot of good facilities, Koushi thinks.

 ‘Alright, team!’ Daichi calls out, ‘Let’s show them we’re the better players!’

 Everyone except Tsukishima cheers; even Kageyama lets out a half-hearted ‘yay’ that Koushi finds too cute.

 They head to the volleyball stadium, helpfully directed by Takeda, and are greeted by their opponents and their coach and manager respectively.

 While the greetings take place, Koushi looks around, and sees that most of the players are eyeing Kageyama. Some of them are looking at Noya too, but Koushi gets a bad feeling about Kageyama.

 He can hear when the tallest player comes up to Kageyama and greets him, tone snarky. He hasn’t got anything on Tsukishima, though, Koushi thinks, he’s shorter by at least four or five centimeters.

 ‘Hey…?’

 ‘Kageyama, right?’ And before Kageyama can say anything, the dude adds, ‘Or do you prefer to be called _King_?’

 Everyone freezes. Though the guy’s voice hasn’t been loud, the gym falls silent, and Koushi can see the ugly sneer of the guy’s face, daring Kageyama to fight back. On the other hand, Kageyama doesn’t look like his usual self—he’s pale, and Koushi can’t really tell, but he looks like he’s shaking.

 Beside him, Daichi turns, ready to go tell the dude off, but Koushi grabs his arm, gesturing with his eyes over to Hinata. And Tsukishima, surprisingly.

 ‘ _Don’t_ call him that,’ Hinata and Tsukishima sneer, in perfect unison—it’s almost creepy how they manage to sync up perfectly.

 They look at each other for a second, then Tsukishima cocks his head forwards—a gesture for Hinata to go first.

 ‘Kageyama isn’t a tyrant anymore,’ Hinata says, voice cold and hard, like a brick thrown at the guy’s face (Suga inwardly feels like laughing tyrannically at the guy’s shock—oh boy he’s gonna get a lot more than he asked for), ‘And we’re all gonna kick your asses because his sets are _perfect_.’

 Is the room cold or is it just Hinata’s death defying-glare, Koushi thinks.

 After Hinata backs down a bit, Tsukishima scoffs. His voice is cold too, but unlike Hinata his is sharp and calculating, carefully drawled out to make the other person scared and angry at the same time.

 ‘Large words for someone who can’t hold a team together,’ Tsukishima mocks, ‘Is it because of that that you don’t participate in official matches anymore, hmm?’

 The dude bristles, and he stomps away—Koushi sees his teammates awkwardly patting him on the back.

 During the match, Koushi observes—it’s the only thing he can do. But he sees something different—Tsukishima looks restless, impatient, while he’s waiting—Koushi has literally never seen that on Tsukishima before.

 Finally, when Noya subs out and Tsukishima can join, Koushi pays special attention to him ‘cause this is probably the only time Tsukishima’s been so reared up.

 And, oh boy, he must be really angry, because he specifically goes after their captain—the tall one—and shuts down every spike that he hits. Koushi watches, and sees that even his strongest spikes are stopped, or at least returned, by Tsukishima.

 After they win the first set, Tsukishima says, in range for the other team to hear, ‘Good job, king.’

 Kageyama rolls his eyes and says, ‘You too.’

 Koushi sees the other team look at Tsukishima in disbelief and confusion and giggles. ‘What, how can _he_ call him king, but not us?’

 Tsukishima turns, slinging an arm over Kageyama’s shoulders, and smirks, ‘Cause he’s the king of my heart.’

 Koushi feels like the whole gym’s dropped dead.

 The other team looks faintly embarrassed and uncomfortable now, which Koushi takes joy in, and their own team, minus Yamaguchi and Hinata, have their mouths gaping wide. Ukai and Daichi look done with life, and Takeda looks faintly happy.

 Is Kageyama _blushing_?

 ‘Okay, next set,’ Ukai yells, and everyone snaps back to life, including Kageyama, who hisses and throws Tsukishima’s arm away from his shoulder.

 Koushi strains his ears to hear what they’re saying.

 ‘What was that for?’ Kageyama says, voice not quite angry, but more confused and quiet as to why Tsukishima would say something like that.

 ‘I don’t like them calling you king.’

 ‘You call me king all the time?’

 ‘You realize that I don’t antagonize you anymore, right? Besides, I’m not used to saying your name. King is easier,’ Tsukishima shrugs.

Wow. Koushi ships them.

 

 They win with two sets, and Koushi notes proudly that Tsukishima immediately falls asleep on Yamaguchi once they get back onto the bus. Poor boy.

 Koushi needs to talk to Hinata and Yamaguchi about this.

 

 (One shrug and a nervous laugh later, Koushi promises himself to find out the truth.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! pls tell if there are any mistakes and feel free to leave constructive criticism!!


End file.
